


Running Out Of Time

by HMSquared



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Cave-In, Fear, Injury, M/M, Panic, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Someone drills in the wrong spot, bringing an Energon mine down on Knock Out and Starscream.
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Running Out Of Time

Knock Out’s head was spinning (though thankfully not literally). His visual and audio receptors took a second or two to kick in.

There’d been an accident at one of their Energon mines. One second, everything was peaceful. Then someone drilled in the wrong place and the ceiling crashed down onto their heads.

He didn’t know how many were dead. Knock Out tried to shift under the rocks and his leg seared in pain. Great, at least one thing was broken.

Starscream. He’d been standing next to Starscream when it all came crashing down. Knock Out looked around; all he could see was rock.

“Knock Out?!” Starscream’s voice, faint. Knock Out gasped in relief.

“I’m over here! Where are you?!”

“Pinned under just like everyone else, you idiot!” There was a shuffling noise, then a groan of pain. “I got hit in the chest.”

“How bad?”

“I don’t...hang on.” Knock Out heard more grunting, then a hiss. “It’s sticking out both ends.” Oh no.

“How close is it to your spark?”

“I don’t know! It’s not right through my chest!” But Starscream’s voice was shrill enough to tell him it wasn’t good. There was some more noise and then a silver hand poked through the rocks.

“I see you!” Knock Out reached out and took his hand. He could hear Starscream’s servos and gears creaking. “Screamy…”

“What?”

“You don’t sound too good.”

“I’m well aware of that, thank you!” Starscream hissed in pain again. His grip on Knock Out’s hand tightened. “Knock Out?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t leave me.” Knock Out sighed.

“I won’t, Screamy. I won’t.” He held onto Starscream’s hand, squeezing it tight until the seeker went slack.


End file.
